Eyes of the Senshi
by CrimsonCat
Summary: The world through each of the Senshi's eyes. WIP. R&R plz
1. Intro

I took each of the Senshi and created a poem for them.  
How the world is viewed through their eyes kind of thing.  
It's a WIP, so please be patient if I don't have your favorite  
character up yet. I'm working on it.  
I might also add the Cats, some villains, and maybe a few others.  
Let me know what you guys think. I live for reviews, even if they're  
bad ones.  
I actually wrote these a few years ago, so I apologize if they  
aren't so good.  
Anyway, Hope you like it.  
Oh, As usual, it's copyrighted.  
  
Always,  
~CrimsonCat~  
=^..^= 


	2. Moon

Sapphire eyes watch as the sun sets.  
She has seen many things with these eyes.  
She has seen the Silver Millennium fall,  
And she has seen the Negaverse rise.  
She has witnesses the deaths,  
Of her closest friends and protectors,  
A dozen times over.  
She has held her true love in her arms,  
As he breathed his last breath.  
She has fought against great evils,  
And emerged triumphant.  
She has suffered more pain,  
And cried more tears,  
Than any could ever know.  
She has stood strong,  
Against the tide of evil.  
But for this,  
She has paid the greatest price.  
For this,  
She lost both her childhood,  
And her innocence.  
Moon. 


	3. Chibi-Moon

Pink eyes watch the moon rise.  
With these eyes she has seen her mother die,  
And her home destroyed.  
She has seen the death,  
Of her dearest friend.  
And through the tears,  
She saw her world end.  
She has seen betrayal and hatred,  
Loyalty and love.  
She has fought beside both,  
Heroes and Villains alike.  
She has walked in the darkness,  
And the light.  
She has laughed and cried,  
Lived and died, Loved and lost.  
She has witnessed the deaths of loved ones,  
And seen them rise again.  
She is the second youngest of the fighters,  
Whom battle for love and justice.  
Child of the Crystal Era,  
Rekindled fire of the future.  
Chibi-Moon. 


	4. Saturn

With her Eyes of Violet she regards the world.  
She alone knows the pain of her task.  
She watches the people laugh,  
And she watches them cry.  
She sees great civilizations,  
And regards the vast knowledge they have accumulated.  
She admires the art they have produced.  
But she must finish her quest,  
She must fulfill her destiny.  
She raises her Glaive,  
As her violet eyes harden.  
She says those three cursed words;  
"Death Reborn Revolution".  
Silence.  
But she will rise again,  
For she is eternal.  
The messenger of death,  
The soldier of silence.  
Saturn. 


	5. Neptune and Uranus

With eyes of Amber and Aqua,  
They regard the sea.  
They stand together,  
locked in a sweet embrace.  
They have seen much with their eyes.  
They have seen evil rise.  
They have witnessed love's triumphs,  
And have seen each other die.  
They have sold their souls to evil,  
Just so that they might be together.  
They have protected their princess,  
And fought against her at the same time.  
Together,  
They usher in a new age.  
They are determined to save the world,  
But at what price?  
With eyes of Aqua and Amber,  
They regard the sea.  
For this moment in time,  
They are together.  
And that's all that matters for now.  
Neptune. Uranus. 


	6. Pluto

Garnet eyes watch the events of times long forgotten,  
And times yet unknown.  
She alone knows the secrets of the ages.  
There is a wisdom about her,  
That comes from watching the births of Gods  
And the deaths of titans.  
She has seen great leaders fall,  
And great kingdoms rise.  
She alone has seen the beginning of the ages,  
And the end of time.  
She stands alone at the gates,  
Her garnet eyes always watching,  
As she will continue to do for all eternity.  
It is her duty,  
Yet at the same time,  
It is her curse.  
Pluto. 


	7. Mars

Violet eyes watch the people passing.  
With those violet eyes,  
She has seen her life ripped apart.  
She has witnessed death,  
And distraction.  
More than once,  
She sacrificed herself.  
But she has also seen love's triumph.  
Flames burn in those eyes.  
The flames of passion,  
Knowledge, and loyalty.  
She has seen the future,  
And knows her past.  
When she was princess of her planet.  
In her chest,  
Beats a heart full of love,  
Faith,  
But also,  
Regret?  
Mars. 


	8. Mercury

Sea Blue eyes observe the people around her.  
They wander around,  
Not noticing her.  
But she is used to this.  
With her eyes, she has seen much.  
She has read the most fulfilling books,  
And solved the hardest mathematical problems.  
But still she sat alone.  
And her eyes of Blue watched,  
As life passed her by.  
But then,  
The Moon rose.  
And now she stands strong,  
Against the waves of evil,  
With her friends by her side.  
Mercury. 


End file.
